


Rink Side Story

by mismatched_ideas



Category: West Side Story (1961), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gangs, I can't believe I'm writing this, I'm like really sorry about this if I'm honest, Kissing, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Swearing, West Side Story AU, i guess, if you know west side story/romeo and juliet at all then you probably know who dies, implied leo/ji, implied mickey/emil, implied mila/sara, implied phichit/seung gil, implied yuri/otabek, that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: When Viktor and Yuuri fall in love, a hot summer in Manhattan would soon turn towards tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

The city was hot, the sun beating relentlessly down onto the pavement. The sun spared only those who could afford to cool their homes and apartments artificially. There weren’t many air conditioners in this part of Manhattan, if there were any at all. 

The hot weather made Phichit restless and he could feel that same restlessness from the rest of The Jets. Leo, his Lieutenant, was the coolest of the bunch but Phichit knew that was because he was always calm with Guang Hong by his side. Guang Hong himself was all nervous energy. He was young and as innocent as you could be growing up in this neighborhood. 

Mickey stood off to the side, looking ready to burst like usual. That kid was always ready to jump into action, whether he was protecting his sister or his friends. He had a hard time keeping calm but that was one thing that made him invaluable. Emil stood close to Mickey, their arms almost touching despite the heat. He wore a smile like he always did, really doing a good job of pretending nothing meant anything to him when everyone knew how much Mickey meant to him. 

Lastly was the ever cool Seung-gil, who stood almost as close to Phichit as Emil did with Mickey. Seung-gil could have made a good Lieutenant if he cared more about more things. His coolness was not as much a façade as Leo’s but that wasn’t always a good thing. Sometimes it meant he could be heartless, even to the people he cared about. 

In this heat, though, even Seung-gil was feeling agitated.

“Let’s go.” Phichit pushed himself off the wall, leading his close-knit group off of the basketball court and onto the streets. They all knew the purpose of this move and the moment the met the sidewalk, they split into smaller groups to patrol their turf. 

It wasn’t long before Mickey, Emil, and Seung-gil found exactly what they’d been looking for, a fight. They all recognized the blond ponytail and the well-worn leopard print shoes.

“Hey, kitten.” Mickey taunted, Emil and Seung-gil exchanging a quick glance before following Mickey. “What, doesn’t The Fairy have anything to say?”

Yuri remained quiet, seething under his skin but knowing he couldn’t take all three teenagers on his own. He let them say their piece and stood without letting them see he was upset. When the finally lost interest, convinced they’d put him in his place, Yuri let his anger play plainly on his face. He had people to gather.

\---

The Jets all felt pretty good. The hot weather was still hot, it was still the same disgusting day it had been since morning, but they’d be able to blow off some steam. Now they were playing basketball, poorly, with the ball they’d stolen from some local kids. 

The ball ricocheted off the hoop but before it could bounce too far, it was caught my a smug faced teenager. 

“It this yours?” Yuri asked, feeling confident with Georgi and Otabek by his side.

“Give it here, Yuri.” Phichit’s face soured. He’d thought they’d already taught this kids a lesson. Mickey and Emil crept forward, flanking the newcomers incase they tried anything.

Surprisingly, Yuri did just that and rolled the ball over to The Jets before giving a small bow and turning to walk away. The Jets did the same except one of The Sharks, Georgi, quickly tripped up Mickey. 

“What the fuck, man?” Mickey glared at the other boy. 

“Sorry.” Georgi didn’t look particularly sorry but he stuck his hand out nonetheless. Mickey started to take it then punched Georgi in the mouth, knocking him to the ground. 

“Sorry.” He mimicked, turning to walk away onto to feel spit hit the back of his neck. “Why you–”

Mickey threw himself onto Georgi, the two hitting each other as much as they could before they were pulled away by their friends. 

Yuri smiled, smug and happy, in Phichit’s direction. Phichit ushered his gang away, as did Yuri with his, and felt in the pit of his stomach that this wasn’t going last for long. Soon it was going to burst. 

\---

It was getting near evening, the sun getting close to setting and finally allowing a little bit of relief from the heat. It would still be hot and muggy as hell, but it would be marginally better. 

In a lonely corner, at the end of a lonely alley, a long figure stood with white paint and a determined mind. In his neatest handwriting, Guang-Hong had edited a Shark tag to read “The Sharks Suck” and he was feeling pretty good about it. At least until he heard movement above him and saw, perched on the short building was Yuri.

Guang-Hong turned to run but was boxed in by Georgi and Otabek. Panic rose in his veins as the closed in on him and in a last ditch effort, Guang-Hong lashed his arm out and spread white paint onto Georgi’s face. The teenager flinched backwards, giving Guang-Hong the perfect opening to run. And he ran.

“Jets!” He shouted, running towards the basketball court with his assailants hot on his tail. “Jets!” 

But the basketball court had been a bad idea, he was stuck now and it wasn’t long before The Sharks knocked him to the ground and Yuri pounced like ice tiger he was purported to me. In one quick motion, he gashed open Guang-Hong’s cheek and readied his blade to match that mark on his other side. In a flash Leo bowled over Yuri, followed closely by the rest of The Jets. 

Like Phichit had expected, the hot weather and the close quarters could only lead to all out brawls between The Jets and The Sharks. They would have settled the problem right there and then if the sound of sirens and a police whistle hadn’t interrupted their fighting. 

“Stop this right now!” Lieutenant Feltsman and Officer Leroy pulled fighters apart, throwing them onto separate sides of himself. “Didn’t I tell you all to stop this fighting!”

“Well if it isn’t Lieutenant Feltsman.” Phichit announced with feigned reverence.

“Top to the day, Lieutenant Feltsman.” The Jets parroted with about as much respect as you’d give a rock that’s been stuck in your shoe all day.

“And Officer Leroy.” Yuri supplied, smug but irritated.

“Top of the day, Officer Leroy.” The Sharks all looked unhappy as they said this, even though they did a good job of pretending to be cordial. 

“I don’t need this kind of mouthing-off.” Feltsman glared at both groups before turning back to The Jets. “Guang-Hong, come here.” The boy looked between The Lieutenant and his friends, only moving when Leo nodded to him. “Okay, which of these lowlifes bloodied you?” Guang-Hong didn’t answer, unsure of what to say. On one hand he didn’t like The Sharks, they were The Jets’ turf rivals, but on the other hand the cops were worse. He was also bad at lying. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“Hey, Lieutenant.” Phichit tapped Feltsman on the shoulder. “You know, we think that it may have been a cop who did it.”

“Two cops!” Leo supplied, pulling Guang-Hong away from Feltsman. 

“Yah, at least two cops did it.” Phichit smiled, the look one of practiced deception. 

“That’s impossible.” Leroy looked extremely unhappy with this entire situation.

“In America, anything is possible.” Yuri told him, drawing laughs from both gangs. 

“Now you listen to me, and you listen good.” The Lieutenant’s voice was rough and angry. “If you’re going to kill each other, kill each other. Just don’t do it on my beat!” He glared especially hard at The Sharks. “Yuri, get your people out of here. And stay out.” When Yuri didn’t move, a sour look on his face, Feltsman reluctantly added, “Please.”

“Let’s go.” Yuri pursed his lips and nodded for The Sharks to follow him and soon they were gone. 

“Now you all need to learn how to get along with those guys.” Feltsman’s anger boiled over as he found himself being ignored. He grabbed Mickey by the shoulder and turned him around, before taking time to look at every one of The Jets. “I’m serious. If I catch any of you fighting with The Sharks from now on, I’ll personally beat the shit out of each and every one of you and then make sure you are locked up to rot. You understand?” When nobody said anything, Feltsman smiled. “Have a good day. Say goodbye to the boys, Leroy.”

“Goodbye, boys.” Officer Leroy droned before following Feltsman back to the police car. 

“Pff.” Emil’s face was even sour after that threat. “ ‘Goodbye, boys.’ ”

“What right do they have to talk to us like that?” Mickey fumed. “They think they can tell us where and when we do what? We own the streets, not them.”

“Jeeze, guys, that was a pretty serious threat.” Guang-Hong looked worriedly at Leo and then Phichit. “We’ve always owned the streets but with The Sharks and The Lieutenant, what’s gonna happen to us?”

“Don't you worry, Guang-Hong.” Phichit crossed his arms, him mind turning with plans. “These are our streets and we’ll prove it.”

“How?” Leo asked, though he suspected the answer.

“First we challenge The Sharks to a rumble. We’ll fight it out one final time and decide who owns this small corner of town.” Phichit looked at each of his friends. “It might be small, but it’s ours.”

“But how will you challenge them?” Guang-Hong asked, “It’s too dangerous to go into their territory.” 

“There’s a dance at the gym tonight.”

“But the gym is neutral territory.” Seung gil pointed out.

“I’m not going to hurt them.” Phichit threw an arm around Seung gil’s shoulders. “I’m only gonna challenge them. Ask them to a little war council to decide on place and time and weapons.”

“I’ll be your Lieutenant, then.” Leo smiled, “Unless you’d rather Seung gil.”

“Neither.” Phichit smiled. “It’s gotta be Yuuri.”

“What?” Mickey looked angry on Leo’s behalf, since Leo mostly looked shocked. “He’s not a Jet anymore, he abandoned us!”

Phichit narrowed his eyes at Mickey, never letting his smile drop. “I never want to hear you say that again. Yuuri is my best friend and he’s saved my skin more than once.” There was a round of agreement from the gang. “Sure he’s got a job, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a Jet. Once a Jet, always a Jet.”

“Yah!” Guang-Hong replied enthusiastically before blushing, “I just meant I agree with that.”

“It’s fine, kid. Now–” Phichit paused, his eyes grabbing onto a head of blond hair he recognized. “Minami, how many times do I have to tell you to scram?”

“Oh, come on Phichit.” Minami whined. “Don't leave me out! I can be an asset to you guys. Didn’t you see me back there, I was pretty good in that fight.” 

Phichit couldn’t really disagree with Minami. The blond was a spitfire, ready to go at any moment. And he was damn good. But Phichit had made a promise to Yuuri to keep the kid out of trouble and, well, Phichit could tell if Minami was allowed in The Jets then he’d get himself into a whole lot of trouble. Phichit hadn’t expected the kid to be so damn persistent. 

“I said, scram.” Minami made a face but turned and ran off, knowing when to cut his loses. “Okay, so I’ll go talk to Yuuri. Meet us at the dance at ten and make sure you dress up all nice like.”

“Will Yuuri really come?” Guang-Hong asked, looking hopeful. 

“I can guarantee he’ll come.” Phichit smiled, “Now I gotta go pay him a visit, the rest of you make sure your ready for tonight.” 

Phichit nodded to Leo who nodded back, the two of them sharing a silent moment of understanding before Phichit disappeared back into the hot city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit tries to convince Yuuri to come to the dance to help The Jets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't mention before, canon ages mean literally nothing in this AU. Like Viktor is younger than Yurio, Yuuri and VIktor are around the same age. Hell, _most_ characters are around the same age.

“Yuuri, you’re not even listening.” Phichit complained, watching his longtime friend moving crates from upstairs to the basement of the shop he worked in. 

“I read you loud and clear, Phichit.” Yuuri didn’t stop his work, only awarding his friend a quick look. 

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” Yuuri smiled at Phichit, “You’re my buddy, my pal, my best friend.”

Phichit smirked, “Womb to tomb?”

Yuuri, finally stopping, nodded. “Birth to earth.” 

“Then why won't you come to the dance and help me out?” Yuuri rolled his eyes and tried to turn away but Phichit pushes him down, forcing him to sit on the crates he was supposed to be moving. “Just say yes, man.”

Yuuri picked up a bottle of soda, inspecting it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Do you ever wonder how many bubbles are in one bottle of soda?”

“Yuuri, this is important.” Phichit whined. 

“Everything’s important, Phichit.” Yuuri leaned back, “You, me, the swell guy I work for.”

“Yuuri, come on!” Phichit was starting to get frustrated with Yuuri. It was like he didn’t understand what Phichit needed from him. Or why he needed it. “Those sharks are tougher than an gang we’ve seen, other than us of course. If we don’t stop them now, what’re we going to do?”

“You could get a job.” Yuuri stood, starting up with box moving. 

Phichit scoffed, looking offended. “You live with a guy for years and you think you know him. But it turns out I know nothing about. Boy am I disappointed in you.” 

“If you’re so disappointed, why do you still live with me?”

“Cause your mom’s hot for me.” Phichit replied crudely, a smirk on his face.

Yuuri had him on the ground before Phichit could defend himself, Phichit’s arm stiff behind his back. 

“Ouch, ouch, ouch.” Phichit complained, a smile on his face. “Okay, I give, I give!”

Yuuri let go and the two sat back-to-back on the ground, laughing and smiling.

“Go play games with The Jets.” Yuuri finally said, tyring to dispel his friend once and for all. 

“Why wouldn’t I? They’re the greatest.”

“Were the greatest.” Yuuri corrected.

“You’ve got something better?”

“Not yet, but I will.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Phichit turned himself around, surprised to see a far-off look in his best friend’s face. 

“You’ll make fun of me.”

“Will not.” Phichit pouted, something he only did around Yuuri. He liked being around Yuuri, he didn’t have to put up nearly as tall a wall. “Try me.”

Yuuri chewed his lip for a moment before turning to look at Phichit, his eyes sparkling.

“Every single night for the past month I wake up, reaching out.” Yuuri reached his hand out but Phichit still looked confused.

“Well, for what?”

“I don’t know.” Yuuri admitted, though he smiled at the words. “But it’s just outside the door, just around the corner. Something’s coming, I can feel it.”

“What’s coming, Yuuri?”

“I don’t know.” Yuuri laughed, clenching his fist before letting his arm fall. “But it feels like… It feels like… Like how it used to feel being a The Jets.”

“Now you’re talking!” Phichit was getting excited. “Without a gang your nothin’. Completely alone, an orphan. With a gang, you’re the greatest. You’re never alone! With The Jets, you’re home.”

“I’m done, Phichit.” Yuuri stood and dusted himself off, knowing they were back to Phichit trying to convince Yuuri to help him. 

“Yuuri, look at me.” Yuuri turned and did just that. “Really look at me.”

“Well I’m looking. What is it?”

Phichit stood, staring Yuuri in the eyes. “I never ask for anything, do I? Have you ever seen me ask a clock the time of day?” Yuuri shook his head. Phichit really never asked anyone for help even though he was always there to help his friends. “Well I’m asking you to come out tonight.”

“I promised Ciao-Ciao I’d clean up the store tonight.”

“Do it after the dance.” Phichit hung himself dramatically over Yuuri. “I already told everyone you were gonna’ be there. Guang-Hong was over the moon hearing you were coming. Poor kid got hurt today too. You’re just gonna’ let this be the worst day of his young life?”

Yuuri sighed.

“Do it for me, Yuuri. For your best friend.”

“Fine. I’ll go.”

“You’re a life saver.” Phichit gave him a rough, one-armed hug. “Womb to tomb?”

Yuuri smiled, but only slightly. Instead, most of his face held concern. “Birth to earth.” He had this feeling, one that said this was a bad idea. “I’m going to live to regret this.”

Phichit was already starting to walk away. “Hey, who knows? Maybe you’ll find that thing you were talking about.”

“Maybe.” Phichit waved, disappearing into the rapidly approaching night. “Maybe…”

He sat down on the remaining crates, taking in the sky as he tried to calm his anxious mind. 

“Who knows? Maybe he’s right. Maybe it’ll be waiting for me there.” He spoke quietly but out loud, hoping his words would soothe his slowly growing panic. “But I’ll know when I see it. It’s right there and I know it.”

Something was on it’s way and Yuuri knew it. He knew it was just around the next corner, maybe waiting to open the door and appear in his life. He just hoped it was as good a thing as he’d thought before.

“Maybe tonight.” He breathed. “Maybe tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Viktor have a very important dance to get ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor in this fic 100% has long hair because I love long haired Viktor.

“Please Mila. Aren’t you my friend?”

“Stop it Viktor.” Mila slapped the man’s hand away as she worked the finishing touches into his dress. 

“You have to make skirt shorter.” Viktor pleaded, his long hair falling messily around his face. 

“You need to hush.” Mila gave Viktor a stern look before going back to her work. “We’re working on our own time right now.”

“One inch.” Viktor leaned towards Mila, “What can one inch do?”

“Too much.” Mila wanted to cave, she really did, but she’d promised their brother. 

“Mila, this is a dress for dancing not praying!” Viktor laid himself dramatically against his older sister.

“Listen,” She pushed Viktor off of her, “with those boys you can start out dancing and end up praying.”

Viktor didn’t even pause to look scandalized, “Just one inch.”

“Yuri made me promise.”

“Yuri.” Viktor huffed, “I’ve been in this country for a month and what have I done? Nothing! I sew all day here and sit at home all night. What did I even come here for.”

Mila put down her sewing, “To marry Georgi.”

“Georgi.” Viktor pouted. “When I look at Georgi nothing happens.” 

“What do you expect to happen?” 

“I don’t know.” Viktor sighed dramatically. Mila, not for the first time, scoffed at her dramatic younger brother. “Something.” He glared at the dress in Mila’s hands. “Can’t you make it just a little shorter?”

“Next year.” Mila retorted, sending Viktor stomping across the room.

“I hate this dress!” 

“Then don’t wear it. And don’t go to the dance.”

“Don’t go!” Viktor looked dismayed as Mila walked over to give him the finished dress. “Can’t we at least dye it red?”

“No, we can’t.” Mila held it so Viktor could step into it, helping him pull it up over his arms.

“White is for babies.” He pouted as Mila zipped up the back, “I’ll be the only one there in white…” He trailed off, starting at his own reflection. The dress was white, falling to just below his knees, and had a magenta sash around his waist. The sash was new and he couldn’t help but beam at the reflection of his sister behind him. “It’s beautiful. Thank you so much, Mila.”

He turned to hug Mila, making her laugh. Her brother was one of the silliest people she knew. She had no idea how he’d lived this life without becoming jaded but she wished she could have done the same. She wished Yuri could have done the same.

“How are you two doing?” They both turned towards the door, smiling as their brother walked in. Otabek and Georgi followed close behind, with Georgi stopping at the door frame. 

“Isn’t my dress beautiful?” Viktor asked, Yuri raising a single eyebrow before smiling.

“You look lovely, Vitya.”

“What about me?” Mila asked, crossing her arms.

“You both look just great.” Yuri smiled slightly at them both. Mila knew there was something on his mind but decided to wait until later to ask him what.

“Georgi, you can come in.” Mila called to the young man outside the door.

“But that would hardly be proper.” Georgi responded, keeping his eyes low. It was a good thing, too, since Viktor’s eye roll was less than inconspicuous. 

“Georgi. Mila.” Yuri spoke to each suddenly and, to Viktor’s dismay, much like Viktor wasn’t in the room. “I want you both to make sure you watch Vitya tonight if I can’t. I don’t trust those Jets but I’m sure they’ll be there and I don’t want our sweet Vitya to be caught up with any of their plans.”

Georgi and Mila nodded seriously but Viktor crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Yura, stop being so serious.” He whined. “Tonight it is of the utmost importance that I have an amazing time. It’s my first dance, after all, and I want it to be one I remember forever. This is going to be the beginning of my new life here in America!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said that I was almost done with this chapter, I was serious :P
> 
> I'll try to not neglect this fic in the future \\(x__x)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance in the gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this project isn't dead.

Viktor couldn't even hear most of the introduction given to him, his mind was too busy buzzing with a warm excitement over the bright lights and the feeling of so many bodies pressed together in the air-conditionless gym. The humidity of the summer night was pressing in and the heat of the day had yet to dissipate in the cramped gym. 

Viktor wasn’t sure he’d seen this many people in nice clothes since he was very young. He could just barely remember the last party he’d been to, he’d been six or seven at the time, and that was back in the rundown, little hometown he and everyone else had left behind. But this party was so much different than that old thing. Parties at home had always seemed so solemn, even when they were supposed to be celebrations. This party, though, was bright and loud and so many other things he didn’t have the English words to describe. 

He was mesmerized by the dancers too, so happily enraptured he found he didn’t even mind Georgi’s stiff hold on his hand. He even smiled at the other man, face bright and excited in a way that even made the ever concerned Georgi smile. 

Viktor watched from the entrance with Georgi on one side of him and Mila on the other. His eyes flitted from dancing couple to dancing couple, taking in their outfits as much as their movements. 

There was a young man with dark features wearing a long skirt with a shirt that was so low cut and so cropped that it barely covered his chest. He danced with a black haired, serious looking young man who let his partner lead their dance.

There were two younger looking boys, one was very short and the other hand light brown hair, who seemed to be having the time of their lives. The taller of the two was a good dancer, not that his partner was bad but the music seemed to move through him so naturally. The shorter boy was wearing a very short skirt, obviously, he didn’t have a Mila to ruin his fun, and a shirt that, while long-sleeved covered very little. Other than a single, thin strip of opaque fabric on his upper chest, the rest was sheer. 

At first, another couple spun themselves around the floor too, a young man with facial hair and a girl in a flowing dress. They weren’t bad dancers but Viktor was bored watching them, glad he was only when another man stopped them and looked to be talking to them angrily. Both dancers only laughed, the girl looked related to the angry young man, and the young man with the facial hair bowed with his hand out to the other man. He blushed, looking away, before taking the hand and the two began dancing. They were a lot more fun to watch.

Before Viktor and their entire group stepped fully into the gym he also noticed a boy with strange blonde and red hair zipping in between the dancers. Viktor saw him stop for a while to talk to a young man with black hair who didn’t seem to be interested in dancing himself. The girl from earlier even tried to go over and ask the man to dance but he waved her away with a smile. Viktor felt a strange curiosity towards the man, one he couldn’t place, but forgot it when the entrance of the newcomers disrupted the dancing in progress. 

The groups amassed one each side of the room, Jets and Sharks separated by what was really no space at all. There was a small pause as everyone seemed to take a single breath, then both groups were surging forward. In the moment before the collided and man appeared between them, clipboard in hand and big, circular glasses almost obscuring his long eyelashes. 

“Okay, kids, who wants to have a little fun tonight?” Both groups groaned but the man seemed uninterested in what they actually wanted to do. “We’re going to have a getting to know you dance, how does that sound?” 

There was another chorus of groans rumbled through the gathered teenagers as well as some protesting, ‘But Mr. Giacometti!’ 

Out of the corner of his eye, Phichit saw a glint in Emil’s eyes which he knew meant the other boy was planning something dramatic and stupid. He was tempted to allow him to do whatever dumb thing he had planned, it would probably be funny, but noticed Officer Leroy appear next to Mr. Giacometti. 

“What do you want us to do?” Phichit asked, stepped out from the crowd.

“Oh, I’m so glad you asked! We’re going to make two circles, half of you on the inside and half of you on the outside. We’ll spin around and around and when the music stops you dance with whoever you’re across from.”

Everyone glanced at each other, shifting uncomfortably before finally Phichit smirked and stepped into the space between the two groups, beckoning for Seung-gil to follow him. He threw a smug look at Yuri who returned it with a less than genuine smile, stepping to stand next to Phichit. Mila nudged Otabek forward and he followed Yuri, standing next to Seung-gil. With a quick glance at their respective groups, Yuri and Phichit invited the rest of their friends to fill out the circle. 

The music started and both circles spun, slowly and in opposite directions, looks of annoyed amusement passing between friends and foe alike. They’d taken almost two turns when the music stopped, Phichit opposite Otabek and Yuri opposite Guang Hong. Leo was the first to break the line to grab Guang Hong away, giving Yuri a pointed look as he did. Yuri only weaved around him, grabbing Otabek and pulling him away. Seung-gil appeared at Phichit’s side before the young man could even make a move. Everyone who had lost their partner found them and someone switched the music to something more upbeat, the groups mingling in their dancing even as they were obviously trying to show each other up. 

Viktor was enthralled again and was, not for the first time tonight, unconcerned when Georgi grabbed his hand. At first, he thought Georgi might try to pull him away from the dancers but instead he pulled Viktor into a dance. Viktor was pretty sure he’d seen Anya dancing with her boyfriend and guessed Georgi was trying to erase the same image from his mind. Even so, Viktor accepted the dancing with a smile. He loved dancing. At one point he even saw that dark haired boy who’d made Viktor feel strange, he still wasn’t dancing, and their eyes briefly met. In the time their gazes were locked, Viktor smiled brightly and thought he saw the boy blush before Viktor was again lost in the crowd. 

The next time Viktor saw him, the black haired boy was talking to the dark featured boy with the crop top, the one who seemed to be the leader of the others. The two were laughing and smiling and Viktor saw the shorter one offer the black haired boy what looked to be a flask, which he waved away. The boy glanced up, catching Viktor’s eye, then looked down at his friend. Before Viktor lost him again, he thought he saw the black haired man take the flask. 

\---

Maybe taking that first drink from Phichit had been a bad idea but if Yuuri was going to find the courage to talk to whoever that person was with the dress and the long, silvery-blond hair then he knew he’d need to be at least a little tipsy. 

Now, while the first drink might not have been a mistake the second one was. 

Yuuri could hold his booze but whatever Phichit had in that flask was _strong_ and Yuuri suspected that his two drinks hadn’t been exactly the standard measurement of what two drinks were.

It was just that Phichit had returned with the flask just as Yuuri was in despair of the fact that for as much as the blond had been catching his eyes, they’d continued in their own dance.

Now on two drinks, Yuuri was starting to feel he needed to talk to this person. They were smiling and happy as they danced around the floor but whenever their eyes met, Yuuri felt a sense of desperation from the other person. It was the look of someone who was bored out of their minds and wanted to do something exciting.

Or maybe Yuuri was just significantly more intoxicated than he was letting on. 

Time flowed strangely when you were drinking, that much Yuuri knew, but even so, he wasn’t sure when he ended up watching his friends dance from the edge of the dance floor. He was even more unsure of how he ended up standing so close to the exact person he was trying to stand next to this entire time. 

The silver haired person was skinnier than Yuuri expected but also taller. They were also smiling at Yuuri completely unabashedly. 

Then they were right in front of Yuuri and Yuuri was really wishing he hadn’t drunk as much as he had. 

“Dance?” They asked with a smile that was nine-tenths chaste and one-tenth the hottest thing Yuuri had seen. 

“Of course.”

Yuuri mostly remembered a lot of spinning. Well, mostly he remembered blue eyes close to his own brown eyes. He also remembered the dancing stopping and now they were standing in a darkened corner of the gym, their bodies close despite the warmth. 

“You really meant to dance with me?” Yuuri was able to ask, awed that someone so attractive would come anywhere near him. 

“I did.” They responded.

“And this isn’t a joke?”

“No.” Their eyes seemed to sparkle, their expression one of wonder. “I would never.”

There was a thick pause between them before they leaned together for a long, slow kiss. Yuuri would have been happy to continue forever but suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, ripping him away from the stranger and the world seemed to return.

“Get the fuck away from my brother!” Short. Angry. Blond.

“Yura!” The blond was holding onto his brother, pushing him towards another man who had dark hair. “Please calm down. It’s my first dance!”

“Take him home.” The blond who had to be the other Yuri that Phichit told him about. 

Speaking of Phichit, he was standing at Yuuri’s side now with Seung-gil just behind them.

“Yuuri calm down.” Phichit said to Yuuri, keeping him from stepping forward towards the Sharks.

“Yura, you’re overreacting.” 

“Listen to me, their kind only wants one thing from you.”

“That’s a lie!” Yuuri exclaimed, trying to step forward but finding himself stopped by Phichit. 

“Come on.” Yuri pulled Viktor back towards their group, “We’re going.”

“But Yura–”

“Vitya, no more, I need you to listen to me.” He looked at Georgi, “Take him home.”

As they passed Yuuri, Viktor turned to look at Yuuri.

Georgi tugged at his arm gently, “Let’s go, Viktor.”

“Viktor.” Yuuri murmured, watching the two men disappear. 

With the distraction of the near-altercation, nobody noticed Mickey shouting at a redhead who’d been dancing with his sister.

With the floating cloudiness of his mind, Yuuri didn’t notice Yuri coming after him, only to be stopped by Phichit and Leo. 

“You’re not the one I want.”

“Well,” Phichit smiled, pulling Yuri away from Officer Leroy, “I want you. War council, tonight. Doc’s shop at midnight.

Yuri thought about denying him, he wanted to get at Yuuri directly but thought better of it. This was a good way to get back at Yuuri and also win The Sharks more territory. 

“Agreed.”

“No funny business beforehand.” 

Yuri smiled, smug and insulting, “I know the rules to all your American games.”

Phichit nodded for Leo to come over. “War council at Doc’s. Midnight. Spread the word.”

In the chaos of the dance nobody saw Yuuri leave, his face shining and his mind in a fog. 

“Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can everyone say "this took longer than expected"?
> 
> Sorry about how sporadic this update cycle is. Between writer's block and working on my more serious fic, I've been neglecting this. Esp because I had a lot of trouble with the dance at the gym given in wss canon it's mostly silent. 
> 
> From here on things are going to diverge a bit from wss canon but the main story beats will remain the same. 
> 
> Also, I super apologize for never really proofreading this :/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Yuri argue about America and Russia. Viktor wonders whether or not fresh air will do him some good.

“An American!” Yuri shouted at Mila, who only rolled her eyes. Her, along with the rest of The Sharks were lounging on the roof of their crowded apartment, hoping the night air would help to alleviate sweltering heat inside their apartments. It did, but not by much. It was a hot summer and they all just wished for a reprieve. Even with the heat, Yuri insisted on pacing back and forth as he shouted. “What the hell was he doing with one of them?”

“Dancing.” Mila offered.

“And kissing.” Yuri reminded her, stopping his pacing for long enough to glare at her. 

“Okay, and kissing! It’s his first dance, he was just having fun.”

“Fun with one of them! With a Jet!” Yuri threw his arms up, “In Russia this never would have happened.” 

Even Otabek rolled his eyes at this, though he’d never say anything to contradict Yuri. 

“Russia?” Mila raised an eyebrow, “Oh please, Yura. Russia! Ha!” She glanced back and Anya and then Georgi, each was sitting on opposite sides of the roof. “Do you believe him?”

“I’m right, though!” Yuri crossed his arms, “In Russia, kids listen to their older brothers.”

“Really? You never listened to me.” A chorus of ‘ooo’s’ answered Mila’s comment, to which Yuri just waved them away. “I don’t know why you’re still so stuck on Russia. We left for a reason.”

“I’d go back.” Yuri glared at Mila, “Just because you have no love for our home, doesn’t mean I’m the same.”

“Oh, but I love Russia.” Mila’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “With its balmy winters and overabundance of food.”

“Don’t forget our glorious leader!” Anya added.

“Praise to him,” Mila said as Yuri grimaced.

“You’re just trying to pretend you don’t miss it.” Yuri told her, “You’re forgetting about all the fun we had.”

“Fun, sure.” Mila rolled her eyes. “You know what’s fun? American.” She smiled, “Americans are fun.”

“Excuse me?”

“American girls are fun.” She added, eliciting a gasp from Georgi and a few of the others. “In America, we can be whoever you want.”

“Americans can be whoever they want.” Yuri pointed out, “We can only be one thing. Foreign.”

“Maybe you’re foreign, but not me.” Mila tossed her hair, “I’m a true American girl now.”

“How can you be, you aren’t much fun!” Mila glared at the Shark who said that and he shrunk away. 

“Your head is in the clouds.” Yuri grimaced before smiling, “Maybe I’ll go back to Russia. I’ll be welcomed back with open arms.”

“Too bad everyone’s already moved to America.” Mila laughed.

“I just don’t see what’s so great about America.” Yuri put his hands on his hips, “There’s nothing good in America!”

Mila had a response all ready but Otabek beat her to it with a quiet smirking, comment. “And here I thought _I_ was in America.”

The entire roof exploded into cheers and jeers as Yuri turned red, throwing a glare at a still smirking Otabek. 

“Whatever.” He shook his head, “We have to go now.”

“Where are you going?” Mila’s mirth fell, concern running through her veins.

“We have a war council with The Americans.”

“Why do you all have to keep playing war?” Mila asked, Georgi standing close behind her as if he didn’t want to follow. To him, Mila said, “If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to.”

“I’ll go.” He sighed, heading towards the door. 

“Yura.” Mila said, mouth thin and set. “I thought we came here for a new life. For a different life.”

“I have to protect you and Vitya.” Yuri wouldn’t look at Mila, “I have to go.” 

Mila sighed, watching them all go. Not for the first time, she felt like things were driving towards a less than ideal end. 

\---

“Good night, Vitya!” Viktor heard a commotion in the hall as people called good nights to him and others.

“Good night!” He called back, not looking up from his mirror where he was brushing his hair. It was a hot night and currently he was wearing shorts and a loose tank top, but even so, it was still uncomfortable. 

“Maybe,” He thought as he called goodnight to Grandpa, “I should get some fresh air out on the fire escape before bed.” 

He smiled, thinking that sounded like a good idea. Maybe then, he could stop thinking so much about that handsome young man from the party. 

With a sigh, he put his brush down and headed for the window, hoping he could really clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, how dare I end there! But I felt it was better to get this out now rather than wait until I finish more. 
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates, I've got my main fic I'm working on right now and I just took a two-week hiatus from that to prepare for and participate in Seungchuchu week so I haven't been doing writing for either of my multi-chapter fics. Also, I had about 20 ideas I had to write down before I forgot them. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out next Wednesday, but not promises. I swear I'll be better about updating this, though. Thank you for your patience!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe running around the Russian side of town shouting Viktor wasn't Yuuri's best idea but he was drunk and on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian in Cyrillic is meant to imply well-spoken, well-accented Russian. 
> 
> Russian that is romanized is meant to imply how my beginner ass sounds speaking Russian, AKA an absolute beginner trying to learn by poorly imitating others. 
> 
> (I'm sorry for flaws in the Russian but, like I've said, I'm a beginner and I think everything is right but like... I'm still p bad)

“Viktor?” Yuuri would admit he was more than a little drunk and that running around the city shouting the name Viktor wasn’t his best plan. Especially because he was learning it was a really common name. “Viktor?”

“Yuuri?” Yuuri looked up at the voice, surprised to find the platinum blond standing above him. 

“Viktor!”

“Shh.” Viktor was smiling even as he shushed Yuuri, looking back at the many open windows behind him. “You have to be quiet.”

“Okay.” Yuuri was still yelling, though he was pretending to whisper and this made Viktor laugh despite the trouble Yuuri would probably get them both in.

“What are you doing here?” Viktor asked.

“Looking for you!” He smiled, “And now I found you.”

“That you did.” Viktor smiled back at the dark haired man, pushing his concerns to the back of his head because he as pretty sure Yuuri was the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. 

“Come down here?” He phrased it as a question, which seemed strange to Viktor. He was much more used to being told what to do. He rarely listened when told what he should do but that didn’t mean people were any less likely to order him around. He guessed that was what came of being one of the youngest of their entire group. “Just for a minute?”

“A minute is not enough.” And Viktor definitely meant that. 

“An hour then?”

“I can’t.” He was pleading with Yuuri because for as much as he wanted to see him, touch him, be with him there just wasn’t much they could do. If Yura knew he was even talking to the dark haired American, he would lose his mind. 

“I’m coming up!” And before Viktor could argue, Yuuri was climbing up the fire escape and then he was standing too close to Viktor. “Hey.”

Russian called out from one of the open windows, “ _Витенька_?”

“ _Дедушка, один момент_ ” Turning back to Yuuri, Viktor did his best to give the boy a stern look. “Now see what you’ve done?”

“Viten’ka?” Yuuri repeated back, a little soppily but a pretty close imitation to the name.

“His pet name for me.” 

“I like it.” Viktor flushed a little at that. “And he’ll like me.”

But Viktor could only shake his head, “No. You’re an American… He’s afraid of Americans, just like Yura.” 

“I’ll make them like me.” Viktor snorted, sitting down on the fire escape. Yuuri followed suit, dropping down a little too hard as Viktor dangled his legs off the side. “I’m not one of them, I’m not a Jet.”

“But you’re not one of us.” Viktor looked at Yuuri sadly, “And I’m not one of you. What would your people say?”

“They can say what they want.” He looked at Viktor seriously, really too seriously in Viktor’s opinion. “I don’t care what they say because I like you.” 

“You barely know me.” Viktor informed him even though he felt much the same way. “And you’re drunk.”

“Only a little.” He smiled, “And I can get to know you better.”

“Yah?” He smirked at Yuuri.

“Yah.” He thought for a moment. “Favorite color?”

“Excuse me?” Viktor giggled, raising a platinum eyebrow.

“I’m getting to know you.”

“Pink… Or maybe purple.” Viktor bites his lip, scooting closer to Yuuri. “What about you?”

“Blue.” Yuuri was starting to feel like the alcohol might be wearing off and that was worrisome because he could feel his mind starting to think about all the reasons he shouldn’t be here. “Your turn. To ask a question.”

“Hmm… Do you have any siblings?”

“One, a sister.” Yuuri smiled, “She’s off somewhere doing big things, I think. She’s one of the few who got out of here and made something of herself. Most of us are stuck.”

“Are you stuck?” Viktor asked, looking a little concerned and maybe even a little sad. 

“Not really… Well, maybe.” Yuuri thought for a moment, wishing he was drunker because drunk him was way better at being upbeat. “I’ve got a real job. I’m not running with the Jets anymore. I love them, they’re my family but that wasn’t for me. I couldn’t do it no more.”

“That’s like my sister, Mila.” Viktor looked up at the sky where the moon was bright and full. “Back in Russia, my family was big in the mob and Mila helped out. She thinks I don’t know about it but I’m not stupid. Our parents were killed doing that and she and my grandpa decided we needed to get out before Yura joined or Mila died. But then we got here and things were not much better and Yura did exactly what Mila was afraid he would.” Viktor sighed and leaned against Yuuri, “Things are complicated, aren’t they?”

“Yah, they are.” Yuuri agreed, hesitating before running his hand through Viktor’s long hair. It was soft and the boy hummed, leaning closer to Yuuri. “I guess you’re gonna’ have to go soon?”

“Yah.” He breathed, sadness in his voice.

“You know, earlier today I told Phichit, he’s my best buddy, that I thought something was coming soon and I think this might be it.”

“You mean… me?” Viktor knew he was smiling like an idiot, but he couldn’t help it. The boy he was leaning on was just so sweet and nice and pretty to top it all off. 

“Yah, of course.” Yuuri laughed. “Honestly, everything was so… blah up until I danced with you. Now things aren’t so blah anymore.”

And so Viktor leaned over and kissed Yuuri. It was soft, his mouth only parted a little because he was pretty sure that was how you did this. The kiss in the gym had been… strange and he’d been a little overwhelmed and it had ended too quickly. And this one was bound to end too quickly but that was because Viktor would give anything for it to go on forever. 

When the broke apart they were both flushed, a stupid grin on Yuuri’s face matching with the wide smile on Viktor’s.

“I should… I should go.” Yuuri whispered, standing to leave very slowly. 

“доброй ночи, Юрий.” Viktor said, smiling when Yuuri looked at him in wonder. 

“Dobroy nochi, Viten’ka” Viktor might have laughed at anyone else’s poor mimicry of his Russian, but it was Yuuri and Viktor was well aware he was head over heals for the boy. It was that hard fall he was realizing he’d taken that made the boy’s bad Russian seem so endearing. 

“Wait, you should come by the shop tomorrow, it’s the dress shop across the street.” Viktor needed to see him again and soon. “After closing, at 6.”

“Okay.” Yuuri gave him a mock salute and started to run off.

“Wait!” 

“Shh.” Yuuri called playfully and Viktor laughed, glancing at the apartment building with a little worry. When nobody called out to him, Viktor continued.

“Use the back entrance.”

“Will do.” He smiled lopsidedly, “Good night, Viktor.”

“Good night Yuuri.” Viktor responded, watching the boy run off before going back to his room, feeling lighter than he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My actual favorite part of Viktor=Maria in this is that my favorite thing to point out about wss is how funny it would have been for tony to run around shouting a p common name. Like how many people did he have to run from becauae it wasn't his Maria? And that still stands with Yuuri running around shouting Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> The update cycle on this will be pretty uneven. Then again, I don't expect many people to be all that interested in a west side story au for yuri on ice...
> 
> This might be the stupidest thing I've ever written but my brain wouldn't let this AU go...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading as well as leaving kudos and comments. 
> 
> [ Tumblr ](http://mismatched-ideas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
